the magic words
by azurelegance
Summary: ...and Karin didn't take notice of Sasuke when she mentioned the pink hair. /drabble. Sasusaku.


_**A/N**: Yet another random drabble. I actually loved writing Karin and Suigetsu- I usually don't like them paired but recently I'm starting to warm up to the idea._

* * *

_...and Karin didn't take notice of Sasuke when she mentioned the pink hair. Drabble. Sasusaku._

...

_.._

With her lips tugged in one corner, Karin nonchalantly walked into the seemingly Suigetsu-free room, drinking up the image of the Uchiha being bandaged by Juugo. She watched intently at the way Juugo wrapped Sasuke; tightly covering every delicious curve on Sasuke's well-toned body. She licked her lips unconsciously, turning red upon impact when she noticed onyx orbs on her.

"Karin."

Karin hesitated, covering it up by placing a sassy hand on her hip and swaying to her left leg. She raised her right hand and adjusted her glasses.

"I-I didn't find anything at all. I couldn't find a trace of Itachi Uchiha anywhere." Karin noticed the way Sasuke's face scrunched upon hearing his "dear" brother's name, and it didn't help when Suigetsu stormed into the room just after. Karin snarled at the sight of the silver-haired boy. Did not like him one bit. She clicked her teeth and walked over the far-off corner-_ anything_ to get away from that 'water-bastard'. Usually, this also applied for the shark-teethed nin, but today seemed like a different case altogether. Suigetsu grimaced as he inched towards the glaring redhead.

"What do_ you_ want?"

Suigetsu frowned as he sat next to the redhead, "nothing that involves _you_. Don't get your hopes up."

Karin scoffed. "There seems to be Konoha ninjas in the area. Overheard it from one of the villagers." Suigetsu whispered. Karin looked at Suigetsu strangely. What did this matter? She asked him.

"Don't be stupid Karin, if Sasuke finds out he'll want to leave as soon as possible. He is, after all, a missing-nin from Konoha. And I need to gather more information on Kisame anyway." Suigetsu seethed.

Karin smirked, "and what makes you think that I'll keep quiet about this? Really, Suigetsu, I thought you were at least smarter than that. Why not Juugo?"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes mockingly, "Juugo's more of a threat than you. You, at least, don't worship Sasuke like he's the only thing you can rely on... well, the second part of that, at least. Anyway, I want you to make sure they don't come in contact with Sasuke, not until we gather all of the information."

Karin clicked her teeth. "Tell Sasuke, and I'll tell him what you did with his old shirt."

Karin was shocked- how could he have- He seemed to have read her thoughts. "...and you call me stupid. Next time you do something as creepy as that, don't do it outside in a wide, _open_ area. Seriously, I do _not_ want to see that shit daily." Karin was about to tell Suigetsu off before the younger Uchiha himself cut in.

"Suigetsu."

Suigetsu turned innocently towards the solemn Sasuke. "Don't whisper in my presence. What did you two just talk about..?"

Suigetsu ran his fingers through his silver locks cooly, shooting Sasuke a smug glance. "I just told her about some of the abnormalities I spotted in the area. Like this guy who used chopsticks as senbons- seriously who does that shit? You see the weirdest things in this town, I tell ya. I didn't want to bother you with, you know, small talk. I assume you silent types don't like that kind of chatter."

Suigetsu gave Karin a quick glare. She perked up and laughed nervously, "yeah, and I told him about this girl I saw in the marketplace. Weirdest thing was- she was a_ shinobi_. I mean, what kind of shinobi, let alone human, has _pink hair_?"

Sasuke grew stiff upon hearing 'pink hair'. A shinobi + pink hair, hell, pink hair was rare even for civilians, meant only one thing. Karin and Suigetsu failed to notice Sasuke standing up as they continued to banter on and on about how _strange_ this town was.

"I'll be back soon. Don't follow me."

Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin all watched the door close. Suigetsu blinked as he looked at Karin.

"Was it something I said?"


End file.
